Nicktoons Family Magazine
Nicktoons Family Magazine (known as Aura Magazine outside North America and in later issues) is a magazine published by Creation Publishing Media and based off series that have aired on the Nicktoons Family channel. The magazine began publication in North America on July 15th, 2018 and is rated "All Ages" in North America and "10+" in the rest of the world. The first country to have a localization into a non-English language for the magazine was Germany, which will have the magazine available in both English and German. As of August 2018, a Japanese version of the magazine was announced as a joint-venture between Creation Publishing and Venga MangaWorks. Beginning with the January 2019 issues, the North American editions of the magazine would also take on the Aura Magazine branding. History TBA. Comic series featured Current (Worldwide) *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''Jewelpet: Sparkle!''- English-language manga series *''Jewelpet Academy''- English-language manga series *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' *''Kawaii!! Magic School''- English translation of manga *''Lucid Fantasy: 20 Years Before'' *''Ms. Squrl'' *''Softball Victory Team'' *''Sweet Valerian''- English translation of manga *''The One'' *''Time Force'' *''Time Force Girls!''- re-translation of original manga Current (Canada) *''Moon Rabbit Squad'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute'' Current (United Kingdom/Ireland) *''Pokémon RéBURST'' (English translation of manga) *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' (English translation of manga adaptation) Current (Germany) *''Chibi Devi!'' (English/German translations of original manga) Upcoming (Worldwide) *''Hundred Nights'' Upcoming (Japan) *''Forward Mecha Guardians'' *''Magical Girl Zeta'' *''Shining Star Nova World Tour'' Former (Canada) *''Duel Masters: Fighting Edge'' (English translation of manga) Former (Worldwide) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition''- English translation of manga Cross-promotions A deal with Manga Entertainment is being considered to cross-promote the When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace manga by giving out DVDs of the first three episodes of the Sentai Filmworks dub of the anime within magazines in the UK and Ireland. A deal with NickFamily Licensing was also entered to give out DVDs of several Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash episodes within magazines in Canada. The deal ended not long after NickFamily Licensing became AuraAnime Licensing in April 2019. To cross-promote the Battle Spirits: Fighter Force anime series, a deal with Bandai was reached to distribute the card game in physical magazines throughout the United States (with three cards per magazine). Release As of August 12th, 2018, the magazine is available or is planned, either physically, digitally, or both, in the following countries: North America *United States (physically/digitally, since July 15th, 2018) (available in English and Spanish; physical copies in English only) *Canada (physically/digitally, since July 15th, 2018) (available in English and French) South America *Brazil (digitally, since September 3rd, 2018) (available in English and Portuguese) Europe *Germany (physically with a digital version to be released at a later date, since August 12th, 2018) (available in English and German) *United Kingdom (digitally, since August 12th, 2018) (only available in English) *Ireland (digitally, since August 12th, 2018) (only available in English) *Denmark (digitally, since September 3rd, 2018) (only available in English, as of September 2018) *France (digitally, since September 3rd, 2018) (available in English and French) *Spain (digitally, since September 15th, 2018) (available in English and Spanish) *Portugal (digitally, since September 15th, 2018) (available in English and Portuguese) Asia *Japan (announced for Fall 2018) Trivia TBA.